


You Were a Vision in the Morning When the Light Came Through

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: UsUk Stuff [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Living Together, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Oh, what Arthur would give to see those bright blue eyes again.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: UsUk Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307801
Kudos: 17





	You Were a Vision in the Morning When the Light Came Through

**Author's Note:**

> hi im writing this after watching [Captain Jellyroll's (aka Tea) video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIW0ECkWBjk) on him leaving the hetalia fandom and im actually sobbing bc he is one of the main reasons why i'm into UsUk (even since i got into Hetalia in late 2017) but honestly i'm so proud of him and sjdfhdfsjgsjshgjsg-
> 
> it's also been a hot sec since i wrote some UsUk-
> 
> anyways you're not here for my rambling you're here for this short fanfic so enjoy :)

Oh, what Arthur would give to see those bright blue eyes again.

It ate at him. Every day, the memories would crawl through the cracks in the barrier he built for himself, begging to be thought of once again. He refused to go back. He refused to think about it.

They didn't necessarily start out as friends, but definitely not as enemies either.  _ Frenemies _ , if you want to put it that way. As time went on, they eventually got over their differences, seeing the good in one another. Time went on, the seconds ticked by, and the former frenemies became an inseparable duo, a perfect match, practically  _ soulmates _ .

Repressed sexual tension between two hormonal teenagers eventually blossomed into love between two young adults, a surprising realization for both of them. Casual greetings faded into more affectionate things, whether it was a warm hug, a passionate kiss, et cetera.

Not everything was perfect. Nothing can be perfect. There is truly no such thing as perfection, as everyone sees things differently. What one considers to be perfect may be seen as corrupt or flawed to another. There is no such thing as a perfect person, and even if there was, they were far from it.

Everyone makes mistakes.

But some may cost someone their life.

Maybe if he left a few minutes later. Maybe if it snowed a bit earlier. Maybe if he came back to grab something he forgot. Maybe if the world wasn’t so  _ fucking awful _ .

Maybe he would still be here.

** -x- **

_ Arthur opened his eyes, his mind still plagued with tiredness, body slightly aching from the activities of the previous night. Someone was next to him. Someone so familiar, but someone so distant. A familiar resting body. _

_ Alfred. _

_ The temptation to reach out, to just see if he was really there, was overwhelming. The room was warm. He was warm. Warmth. So much of it. _

_ Arthur put his hand down. _

_ Then it was cold. Cold, cold, cold, why was it so cold? _

_ He was gone. _

_ Was it an illusion? A hallucination? A ghost, even? _

“He’s gone…”

“And he’s not  _ fucking  _ coming back.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> (also as much as i write character death, i actually hate killing characters off lol)


End file.
